Hurt
by TwiztidJuggalette
Summary: AU. Inuyasha hurt Kagome in a way she never thought he could... Three years later, he's back and he's looking for forgiveness... Will Kagome forgive him? Or will the sins of his past prevent it?
1. Hurt Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything. NO SUEING!

**TJ: I got this idea from that one Staind song 'It's Been A while.' READ AND REVIEW DAGNABIT!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

**(Lyrics)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome couldn't breath. Three years... No word. He just left. And now... He was on stage, singing... Right before her very eyes.

** (And it's been awhile**

**Since I could hold my head up high**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I first saw you**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could stand on my own two feet again**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I could call you) **

Standing there, shocked... Kagome began to cry.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Her best friend, Sango asked.

"I.. It's. Oh God." Kagome passed out, right into Sango's arms.

Miroku looked at Sango and pointed to the black clad figure on stage.

** (And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem**

**The consequences that I've rendered**

**I've stretched myself beyond my means**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I can say that I wasn't addicted**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I can say I love myself as well**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do**

**And it's been awhile**

**But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you) **

"That stupid son of a bitch!" Sango yelled, fighting to keep her anger under control.

"Exactly." Miroku mumbled, putting a cold wash cloth on Kag's face. Five seconds later, Kagome came to.

"Was it a dream? He can't be here after all that time..." Kagome said, still shocked.

** (And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem**

**The consequences that I've rendered**

**I've gone and fucked things up again**

**Why must I feel this way?**

**Just make this go away**

**Just one more peaceful day!) **

Kagome looked back at the stage. Standing there, the guy that left her heartbroken. Long silver hair, beautiful amber eyes. He looked the same... After all those years. Black wife beater, loose baggy black jeans... He was still gorgeous.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Kagome screamed, earning looks from everyone in the audience.

Inuyasha looked directly at her, golden eyes shining. He looked so sad, but she didn't care. After all. _HE_ left _HER._ Not the other way around.

** (And it's been awhile**

**Since I could look at myself straight**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I said I'm sorry**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face**

**And it's been awhile**

**But I can still remember just the way you taste**

**And everything I can't remember**

**As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me**

**I cannot blame this on my father**

**He did the best he could for me) **

Kagome could barley contain the tears that threatened to fall again. 'Why?' She asked herself over and over again.

"Kagome-chan, let's just leave." Sango pleaded with her.

"NO! I mean, I got all dressed up to go out, and it's been the first time I've been out in months. Let's stay." Kagome decided.

"Are you going to tell him?" Miroku asked.

"No."

** (And it's been awhile**

**Since I could hold my head up high**

**And it's been awhile**

**Since I said I'm sorry) **

After the song ended, Inuyasha jumped off stage and headed towards Kagome. He looked over her body. She had grown in the three years he'd been away. She was wearing a short, V-neck dress, and black pumps. Her mid-length black hair lightly curled, only makeup on her was her lip gloss and smoky eye makeup. Her body was now completely full. Nice ass, Nice chest... A total hottie.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She growled at him.

"A second chance." Inuyasha said sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"Too late."

"You gotta understand Kagome, I had to leave!"

"And not call, write or visit for three God damned years! I **_still_** don't know why you 'had' to leave." Kagome shouted in Inuyasha's face.

"You can't barge in my life after three years and expect me to be the same sixteen year old girl you knew when you left." Kagome spat at him, before stomping out of the small club.

Inuyasha sunk to his knees, and held his head in his hands.

"You hurt her so fucking bad Inuyasha. You deserve everything you get." Sango said, before following her friend.

"I messed up. Bad."

"Yea... Inuyasha, Kagome wasn't gonna tell you... But as your best friend, I think you should know... You have a daughter together. She's three. Her name's Sky." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"You've got to be shitting me! How is it _my_ kid!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, my guess is... YOU SCREWED KAGOME." Miroku said slowly, as if Inuyasha was the dumbest person alive.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sat in her apartment with Sango.

"I can't believe him. Three fucking years. I had to build a life for myself. Alone. With Sky. How could he think that I'd..." Kagome sobbed.

"Kagome, men are dogs. The only reason why I keep Miroku around, is cause he's good in bed!"

"Don't lie. You love him. You've been with him since we were fourteen." Kagome sniffed.

"Mummy! Mummy!" A black haired child yelled happily.

"Yes baby-cakes?" Kagome asked as Ayumi and Sky ran through the door.

"Grandma got me ice creem!" Sky said, although Kagome and Sango could barley understand the three year olds words.

"What flavor, angel?" Kagome cooed.

"Chocolate!"

Just then, they all heard a frantic pounding at the door.

Kagome rushed to the door. There stood Miroku with a passed out Inuyasha.

"What the fuck is he doing here!" Ayumi yelled.

"Good question." Kagome scowled at Miroku.

"Just let me in!"

"Why!" Ayumi shouted.

"Please?" Miroku begged.

"Fine. Sit the dick head on the couch." Kagome said, moving out of their way.

"Im gonna go lay Sky down." Kagome said quietly.

Five minutes later, Kagome returned to the living room. Inuyasha was sprawled across the couch, Ayumi sitting on a chair in the corner, and Miroku and Sango were sharing a love seat.

"What now?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Well, you can't just shut him out of his child's life..." Miroku stated.

"Well he shut me out of his!" Kagome whispered harshly.

"Am I supposed to pretend that the last three years didn't happen! Am I supposed to forget the three years I've spent crying over his ass?" Kagome asked, scowling at Miroku.

"No! He doesn't have to be your guy Kags. He need's to be here for his fucking child."

"He should have been here from the beginning." Ayumi said.

"Miroku, you have a point... But so do they. He left, without a word to any of us. And now he's back. What was he doing for three damn years? Was he so busy, that he couldn't even take five minutes out of the day to let us know he was alright!" Sango said angrily.

Miroku kept quiet. He knew everything. But being Inuyasha's best friend... He kept his mouth shut. Even if it did hurt everyone. He could still remember that cold October day, when Inuyasha told him...

_'Miroku... I have to leave...' Inuyasha said, pacing around his living room floor._

_'Why? How long?' Miroku inquired._

_'I have a bad problem. Kag knows only to some extent. I need to go to a rehabilitation place. You all know I have this drug thing going on... It's out of control. I can't start my band, and be good for Kagome if I have this addiction... Im only seventeen years old... I can't let Kag down.'_

_'So... Why are you telling me all of this?'_

_'Because... You're my best friend. The only people that know are you and Sess. I don't want Kagome to worry. Promise me. Promise that know one else will find out.'_

_'But Inuyasha, Kagome will---'_

_'PROMISE ME DAMMIT! I **have** to do this. For me.'_

_'Okay Inuyasha. I promise I won't say anything... But if she's angry with you, and hates you because of this. Don't blame me.'_

"It's late. Kag, can he crash here?" Miroku asked.

"Fine." Kagome grumbled, as she walked down the hall. Finding extra sheets in the linen closet, Kagome covered Inuyasha up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kagome said, slamming the door behind them.

Kagome walked to her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Thinking a shower would be good, she stripped down and turned the hot shower on. Immediately, she started to cry.

Singing a song she knew by heart, Kagome sat on the shower floor.

_"I don't care anymore if I let you down_

_I believe that I need to be free_

_I'm so used to my life with you around _

_I don't know anymore the real me."_

Totally unaware of the now awake hanyou that listened to her singing.

_"And I thought that I found myself today_

_And I thought that I had control_

_All the change in my life just fell away_

_For a moment I didn't need you" _

Kagome stood up again, Washing her hair. She looked blankly at the wall ahead of her. The song she was singing... She had listened to it for months straight... After he left.

Sixteen, pregnant, alone... The things that she feared the most. Were her reality. She was lucky though... She had her mother and friends to help her.

"_All these tears that I've cried you must be tired of_

_Taking care of me but_

_It's what you do best and I'm a liar cuz_

_Release what I need_

_Someone like you_

_Someone like me_

_Maybe it's change_

_That sets you free_

_Free..."_

Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes. Closing the bathroom door quietly, he retreated to the couch.

'Why did I throw it all away? **_To better myself..._** How could I be any better? **_No nasty drug habit..._**'

Inuyasha heard Kagome step out of the bathroom. She sat at the edge of the couch, looking at his 'sleeping' form.

"I love you... Stupid fucking no good hanyou." Kagome said, running her hand threw his hair. She gasped when he grabbed her writs.

"I love you too..." He whispered.

"Don't. Yasha, please don't." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked at her, hair put up in a towel, her body wrapped in a robe... She was an angel.

"What color are her eyes?" He asked.

"Who's eyes? Oh... Her eyes are amber... Just like her daddy's... She has my hair color... No little puppy ears... But other than that... She looks like her daddy." Kagome said, staring at her hands.

"Im sorry... God Im so fucking sorry." Inuyasha whispered.

"Sorry doesn't help."

"How did you guys make a living?" He asked.

"Well... With the help of my mother, I finished high school... Im taking college night classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and my mother helped me open up _'Sky's Place'" _

"What's 'Sky's Place'?"

"A children's store. Cloths, toys, stuff of that nature."

"Are you happy now... Without me?"

"No. But Im not happy with you here... You never even let me know that you were alive... God, I thought countless times of all the horrible things that could have happened..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat up. "Im sorry. I'll tell you why I left... But not until we figure things out. Baby, I love you. I want you. I need you. And I missed you... How do I get my girl back?" Inuyasha asked, holding her hands in his own.

"Im not sure you do..."

**TJ: I was gunna make it longer... Ehh. Anywho. The song's in this chapter were 'It's Been A While' By Staind and 'Finding Myself' By Smile Empty Soul.**


	2. Hurt Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... So bugger off!

**TJ: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Oh and to stitched angel: I don't know if Im ever going to update Kings Blend... **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_**(Lyrics)**_

**_------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Flashback: Fourteen yrs. old...)**_

Fourteen Kagome Higurashi sat in the back of her math class... Ever since moving to L.A. last month, she'd been on her own. She only had two friends.. Sango Taijiya, And Miroku Kuranosuke. **(TJ: Yes I jacked Miroku's last name from that one guy on Inuyasha...)**

Writing in her journal, Kagome kept her head down. Turning up the volume of her head phones, she tried to drown out her math teacher without getting caught. She looked at Sango, who was apparently trying to tell her something. Taking off her head phones, Kagome mouthed 'Huh?' and Sango pointed to the front of the class room...

Standing there was the most beautiful guy she had ever laid eyes on. As if he was sensing her, he looked directly into her eyes. And smirked.

"Class. This is Inuyasha Takahashi. He just moved here from Tokyo." The teacher announced cheerfully as Inuyasha walked to the back of the class... Taking a seat right next to Kagome.

Kagome tried to keep her eyes of the hanyou, but failed miserably. Sighing, Kagome put her headphones back on and laid her head down on her desk.

Inuyasha stared at the raven haired beauty. She was dressed in bondage pants and a tight green shirt that read 'This Blows!' and had a picture of a whale on it. She was something. He could tell.

Pulling a piece of paper out of his notebook, he wrote '_Hi. Im Inuyasha' _ and passed it to her.

Kagome looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow.

'_Hi. Im Inuyasha' _

_"Wow... Informative. Im Kagome."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Fourteen... You?"_

_"Fifteen... Soo..."_

_"Soo..."_

Kagome and Inuyasha spent the rest of class, passing notes back and forth... Getting to know one another.'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay Yasha my dear... These are the basics." Kagome said, leading Inuyasha into the cafeteria.

"That's the popular table. We aren't allowed there." She said pointing to a table where all the Jocks and Cheerleaders congregated.

"That's the geeks table. That's the emo's, Goth's and other labels... And this is us." Kagome said as they came up to a small table.

"This is Sango, Rin, Miroku, Kouga, And ayumi... We call her Amy so I don't confuse her with my mother... And umm.. I don't know this guy.." Kagome said pointing to the other silvered hair man.

"That, would be my brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, taking a seat next to Kagome.

Everyone chatted away happily, while Kagome and Inuyasha stole glances at each other... Inuyasha moved his hand towards Kagome's.

"So Inuyasha, how are your classes so far?" Miroku asked.

"Um.. good.. Seeing as Kagome's been in every single one." Inuyasha smiled.

"Yea, go figure. They gave us the same schedule." Kagome chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better.. I'd say my little brother has a crush." Sesshomaru grinned at the pair. Kagome turned bright red, and Inuyasha just dropped his head down...

"I do not."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO--" Sesshomaru was silenced by Rin's hand over his mouth.

"PLEASE NO MORE! Jeez! You two are like little five year olds!" Rin laughed. While Sess and Inu pouted.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the end of the day.. And Inuyasha offered to walk Kagome home.

"So.. Do you like living in Cali?" He asked.

"Sometimes..." Kagome said looking at her shoes.

"It's really pretty here." Inuyasha said, slipping his hand into hers.. They both looked at their linked hands. Kagome blushed turning away.

"Kagome... I know I just met you today.. But I really like you.. Will you be my girl?" Inuyasha asked, as they walked to her home.

"Wow.. um that's really sudden.. But I guess it wouldn't hurt. So you wanna go to the bronze friday?" Kagome asked, looking away.

"What's 'The Bronze'?" Inuyasha asked.

"A small club in town."

"Sure."

"Then it's a date."

**TJ: Im sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be bigger. The next chapter follows them on their first date. SO READ AND REVIEW! NOW!**


	3. Hurt Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... So bugger off!

**TJ: What up folks! Uhh shit sucks badly... I got another ass fuck bf now... And school is just. Grrr! Well Hope you like this update...**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_**(Lyrics)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The present:**_

Kagome sighed as she flipped through the pages of her diary... For the past hour and a half, she read her diary... She relived the love... And then the heartbreak.

'I miss him...' She thought to herself as she stared at her tear stained face in the mirror. Sometimes she just felt like she needed him there... Then other times, she hated him. If he loved her... Why did he break her heart? That's all she wanted to know. She just wanted answers.

He left when she needed him the most. He knew how he dad was to her and her mother... He left... Right when her father came back... And she needed him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**FlashBack (14 yrs. old.):**_

Kagome looked at the bruise in her face... There was no way in hell make up was going to cover it. But she could try.

Putting on concealer she sighed. She really should leave. But her mom wouldn't let her. An Angel with broken wings is what she considered herself to be. Brushing her hair, she walked out her front door.

"What's up baby?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up to her house. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"Hey..." Kagome said quietly.

"What's wrong? Did he hit you again?" Inuyasha asked, worried.

"Yea." She said, nodding her head.

"Fuck this shit. Im saying something." Inuyasha said as he marched towards her front door.

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome called out to him... But he was already at the door.

Banging on it five times before Kagome's step-father opened.

"What the fuck do you want hanyou?" He yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"I want you to stop hitting my mother fucking girl friend!" Inuyasha growled.

"Or what? You'll tell on me? To bad, the dumb bitch already tried that." Kagome's step-father laughed.

"Or I'll fucking ruin you." Inuyasha smirked. He knew Kagome's step-father, John. He loved his fucking job. If he lost it... He'd be destroyed.

"Im not talking about just your job either... Maybe I should tell Ayumi about your affair?" Inuyasha said loudly, knowing damn well Ayumi heard him.

"You wouldn't..." John said lowly.

"Oh. I so would." Inuyasha smirked.

"After school, Kagome... I want you to pack your shit up. You're moving in with me."

"She's my fucking daughter. She's not going anywhere!"

"She's your _step-daughter._" Inuyasha smirked.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Present:**_

She couldn't believe all that shit happened... He dad decided to come back when she was 16... Pregnant, and alone.

Kagome was knocked out of her daze when she her someone at her door.

"C- Come in." She said, shaken.

"Hey, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked sharply.

"Because... Miroku told me what happened after I left. Im sorry I wasn't here. I should have been here to protect you." He said, looking at his feet.

"Well, you weren't. Im fine aren't I?" She asked, moving towards the door.

Inuyasha blocked the door.

"No, you aren't. You need to talk about it."

"To who? You? I'd rather not." She said, trying once more to get out.

"GET OUT OF MY MOTHER FUCKING WAY GOD DAMMIT!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Not until you talk to me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I don't want to talk to you. I fucking hate you!" Kagome cried.

"You don't mean that! Take it back! Say you don't mean it!" He shouted.

"I don't. But what does it matter?"

"Just tell me what happened!"

"HE FUCKING TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER! HE FUCKING RAPED MY MUM AND HE TRIED TO KILL ME! HAPPY!" She shouted, closed fits to her side.

"He just wouldn't stop hitting me..." Kagome said, falling to the floor, sobbing.

"He just wouldn't... I had to... I had... I killed him. I fucking shot him." She cried.

"Shhh, it's alright.. Im here baby. Im here." Inuyasha said, taking her into his arms.

"Im so sorry. Baby, Im sorry. I should have been here. Im sorry. I almost let him take the two most important girls in my world away." Inuyasha said, letting tears roll down his face.

"But you weren't." Kagome said, pushing him off her and leaving the room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**TJ: Ehhh Sorry it's not really long... Im just having a tough time right now.. My daddy ish being very mean.. Kinda why I put that Kag's dad hit her.. WEll anywho. Read and Review!**_


	4. Hurt Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... So bugger off!

**TJ: Uh yea sorry about last chapter. I forgot I was gunna write their first date in there. lol. So uh yea.. sorry. Well thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_**(Lyrics)**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_The Present:_

It was finally Friday night. Kagome's first performance ever. And even though she was excited, she was nervous. Inuyasha would be there...

Putting on sheer watermelon lip gloss, Kagome smiled at her reflection. Punk rock beautiful. Plaid skirt, with a black and white Twiztid shirt. The shirt was torn in lots of places, giving it a rough edge to it. Her black combat boots dirty. Her hair curled to perfection.

Glancing at her reflection on last time, she walked out of the room.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat at a small table near the stage.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sipping on his drink.

"Look." Sango chuckled, pointing to the stage.

Standing on the stage, Kagome looked around the audience. Spotting her friends, she smiled and winked.

_**(Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my fathers come to pass**_

_**Seven years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends)**_

Playing her guitar softly, she closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked up at the black acoustic... The one he got her for her 15th birthday...

_**(Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends)**_

Kagome looked so sad on the stage alone... He always knew it was her dream to perform... But he never thought she'd be so sad... He knew parts of the song were about her father, but he couldn't help but think some were about him.

_**(Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Ring out the bells again**_

_**Like we did when spring began**_

_**Wake me up when September ends)**_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly. Fresh in her memory, were the things that he gave up. He left her... Love. Left. Was all her mind could process... Miroku had reassured her that he'd be back soon... But after eight months and no call.

_**(Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends)**_

There were times where she just hated him. Where she couldn't stand the thought of him ever touching her again. But usually, she needed him more than she was willing to admit. She had talked out her feelings to Sango... But she just... _Couldn't_ understand. She loved Inuyasha, yet she hated him. She wanted him and needed him... Yet hated herself for that fact. He was everything in her world, yet nothing at all. Everything was a contradiction.

_**(Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Like my father's come to pass**_

_**Twenty years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

_**Wake me up when September ends)**_

It had taken her three years to even _comprehend_ getting over him. And now he was back. She didn't wanna give in to him so easily.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So! How was I?" Kagome asked cheerfully as she put her guitar in her trunk.

"Amazing!" Sango said.

"Best performance I've ever seen!"

"You were... Beautiful." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Um... Thank you." She said, pieces of hair falling in-front of her face.

"I mean it."

"Save it." Kagome said hastily, getting in her car and driving off.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Try having the person you love run out on you. And show up when you least expect them to. " Sango said, shaking her head as she and Miroku walked back into the club.

**TJ: Um. READ AND _REVIEW!_**


End file.
